The organization of the apical membrane of cultured kidney cells (MDCK) has been studied by high-resolution light microscopy. The distribution of lipids and proteins has been determined by labelling with fluorescent dyes. We have shown that charged sugar moieties of the glycocalyx on the MDCK cell apical surface play an important role in the controlling the near-membrane pH and microenvironment.